Qui peut la comprendre ?
by HerGobLaiMIoNe
Summary: Les Lily font partis d'une espèce en voie de disparition. Et James est de ceux qui adorent cette créature exotique, pour le meilleur... et pour le pire !  Lily/James


Ma seconde OS, juste pour vous ! J'espère que ça vous plaira à tous !

**Qui peut la comprendre ?**

- Allez Sirius, sois sympa ! Toi, le dragueur n°1 de Poudlard, tu ne veux même pas donner un tuyau à ton meilleur pote, ton presque frère ?  
- C'est pas ça Jamesie. Cette fille est une vraie furie, toujours en train de hurler ! Moi je drague pas ce genre de filles ! Et de toute façon, toutes les filles sont à tes pieds ! Et même la vieille MacGo ! Pourquoi est-ce que t'essaie pas de l'oublier !  
- C'est Lily que j'aime, pas MacGonagal !  
- Y'a pas idée de choisir celle-ci, ronchonna Sirius. C'est la seule de tout le collège qui n'est pas prosternée à tes pieds !  
- Et encore, c'est un euphémisme ! Elle me déteste, me hais... C'est elle qui me le dit tout le temps !  
- Alors pourquoi persistes-tu à la vouloir _elle_ ! dit Sirius, excédé.  
- Ses yeux sont magnifiques, ses cheveux, n'en parlons même pas [...]  
- Je crois que j'aurai du me taire...  
- [...] et sa taille si fine [...]  
- Je vais craquer...  
- [...] et ses yeux émeraudes, on a qu'une envie, c'est de plonger dedans [...]  
- Je craque : JAMESIE !  
- Hein, quoi ?  
- Tu as dérapé.  
- Encore ! Désolé mon vieux, mais tu peux me comprendre aussi , elle...  
- _James..._  
- Oh, s'il te plait, Sir', tu dois pouvoir m'aider ?  
- D'accord, d'accord ! Qu'est-ce que tu as déjà essayé comme méthode ?  
- La rendre jalouse, être gentil avec elle, être méchant avec elle, m'afficher avec plusieurs filles par jour, rester celib' pendant un mois...;  
- Ok. Je comprend pourquoi elle ne t'aime pas. A fille anormale, méthode anormale... Ecoute bien, Jamesie, parce que je le dirai qu'une seule fois. Mais en échange, je veux que tu me promette que si ça échoue, tu tourneras la page !  
- Ça a intérêt à fonctionner ! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?  
- Alors voilà : tu devras...

- Lily, lèves-toi !  
- Non. Ce jour sera maudit, je le sens.  
- Allez... Tu n'as pas eu de carte aujourd'hui ! Ça veut dire qu'il a peut-être abandonné !  
- Quoi ! Pas de carte ? Il fallait le dire tous de suite ! Yahooo !  
- Lily, t'es vraiment bizarre : t'es la seule fille que je connaisse qui se réjouisse de ne pas avoir de ne pas avoir de prétendant le jour de la Saint-Valentin !  
- Alice, viens on va manger !

Toutes deux s'habillèrent et se lavèrent, puis descendirent dans la Grande Salle.

- C'est la plus belle journée de ma vie ! Et.. Hhhaaaaa !  
- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?  
- ... Regarde Potter et Black !

Alice les chercha dans la salle. Elle remarqua alors que tous les regards convergeaient en un point : à la table des Griffondors, à la place habituelle des Maraudeurs, se trouvaient Potter en train d'embrasser... _Black !_ Alice explosa de rire.

- Bah maintenant tu sais pourquoi Potter ne t'a pas envoyé de carte... Il devait trop être occupé à compter fleurette à Sirius !

Son amie avait un air choqué sur le visage et fixait les deux garçons qui riaient maintenant à gorges déployées. Elle reprit ses esprit et se dirigea vers eux à grands pas, les traits de son visages maintenant impassibles.

- Potter ! cria-t-elle tellement fort que celui-ci, surprit, renversa son jus de citrouille sur Peter.  
- Oui ? répondit-il posément.

Elle s'avança vers lui, prit sa tête entre ses mains et l'embrassa. James, d'abord surprit, répondit vite à son baiser, tant espéré. Un long moment plus tard, ils durent se séparer à contrecœur, les joues rouges.

- Waw ! réussit à dire James, à bout de souffle. Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?  
- J'aime les hommes qui explorent _toutes_ les possibilités.

James se garda bien de lui dire qu'il n'avait jamais été gay, et tous deux sortirent de la Grande Salle, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Sirius, tu es un vrai génie !  
- Je sais,Rémus, je sais... répondit celui-ci d'un ton faussement modeste.

Rémus partit

- Si j'avais su qu'un jour, mon rêve se réaliserait, et que je pourrait embrasser James, je n'y aurait pas cru.  
Et en plus, il embrasse vachement bien ! Ahhhhhhhhh ! soupira-t-il, avant de rejoindre le lycanthrope.

FIN.

J'attends votre avis avec impatience !


End file.
